Il faut savoir se battre
by Rose Caldin
Summary: "Comme je m'y étais attendu, elle est encore là, assise près de la fenêtre, un livre posé sur ses jambes repliées et les yeux dans le vague. Malgré son air triste, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique ; l'éclat de la lune se reflétant dans ses yeux et l'entourant d'un halo pareil à celui d'un ange."
1. Une routine difficile

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, je me retrouve dans la salle commune et tourne la tête vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Comme je m'y étais attendu, elle est encore là, assise près de la fenêtre, un livre posé sur ses jambes repliées et les yeux dans le vague. Malgré son air triste, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique l'éclat de la lune se reflétant dans ses yeux et l'entourant d'un halo pareil à celui d'un ange. Je m'approche silencieusement.

« Hermione ? », demandé-je prudemment.

Elle se retourne vivement vers moi à l'appel de son prénom et je lui offre un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

« Tout le monde est déjà parti manger. Tu viens ?  
\- Je… –Elle se racle la gorge pour faire disparaître sa voix enrouée–, je n'ai pas terminé de lire ce livre pour le cours de Métamorphose de demain. »

Je jette un coup d'œil au livre posé sur ses genoux et je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer la même page devant laquelle je l'ai laissé trois heures plus tôt.

« Bien sûr, réponds-je avec un faible sourire. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? »

Elle secoue la tête, comme si les mots qu'elle avait sortis, d'une voix si faible, avaient épuisé tout son stock de paroles.

« Bien, dans ce cas je te laisse. À tout à l'heure. »

Je ne sais même pas si elle a entendu mes derniers mots, mais je me retourne et franchis le portrait de la vieille dame, la tête lourde. Chaque entrevue avec Hermione devenait de plus en plus dure. Pour moi, qui essayais tant bien que mal de surmonter l'obstacle qui nous séparait désormais, et pour elle, comme si chaque mot arraché de sa bouche était d'une douleur insurmontable. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour tenter d'éloigner le mal de tête qui débute et pousse un profond soupir.  
La vérité est que tout cela me dépasse complètement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si nous avions été dans des circonstances normales, je l'aurais retrouvée en plein travail, et elle m'aurait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas laisser tomber ce devoir à faire pour dans deux semaines tant que les choses étaient encore claires dans sa mémoire, et je me serais plaint comme quoi, moi, je mourrais de faim. Elle m'aurait alors répondu d'un ton irrité que toutes les chocogrenouilles englouties une heure plus tôt auraient pourtant dû me couper l'appétit. Ce scénario m'arrache un faible sourire, en imaginant Hermione ayant retrouvé sa vigueur.  
Le fait est qu'Hermione et moi n'avons jamais été très proches lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer des marques d'affections. Les filles me mettent mal à l'aise, et d'autant plus Hermione qui n'a rien à voir avec toutes les autres filles que j'avais rencontrées jusqu'alors. Notre moyen de communication préféré passe par la taquinerie et avec son comportement lunatique, je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre. Je ne suis pas Harry.

« Ron ! On t'attendait, on t'a gardé une place », me lance Seamus.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais déjà arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Je m'avance vers mes amis et m'assois en face de Seamus, déjà parti dans une grande conversation avec Dean, tout en mangeant la bouche ouverte. Je touche à peine à mon assiette, restant focalisé sur le comportement d'Hermione.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Je me retourne vers Neville. Il semble le seul à avoir remarqué mon mutisme. Je regarde rapidement si quelqu'un s'intéresse à notre conversation, mais les Gryffondor parlent bruyamment autour de nous.

« Pas très bien. Elle n'avait même pas tourné la page de son stupide bouquin, dis-je en maugréant, triturant mon assiette avec ma fourchette.  
\- Ça va passer, tente de me rassurer Neville.  
\- Je sais. »

Mais je n'en sais rien, de même que Neville qui dit cela pour me réconforter. Nous sommes déjà en novembre, et j'ai le pressentiment que ce mois-ci ne sera pas différent des deux mois précédents de l'année scolaire, tout simplement parce que rien ne changera d'ici là. Par habitude, je jette un regard à la table des Serpentard, au centre de celle-ci. Il est là, comme à son habitude, entouré par les mêmes personnes que d'habitude, avec le même air que d'habitude : froid et tranquille.  
Je soupire tout en me reconcentrant sur mon assiette. Je commence à croire que tout ceci n'a servi à rien et que je suis en train de perdre mon temps. Je me sens totalement inutile.

 **\- - -**

Je me rends compte que cela fait un bon bout de temps que je fixe le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune, car le feu ardent a laissé place à de la braise. Je baisse les yeux sur le paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue que je tiens dans la main. Je porte le dernier à mes lèvres, sûrement saveur cacahuète, puis je le mâchouille, la tête ailleurs. La salle commune s'est vidée peu à peu, me faisant me rendre compte de l'heure tardive. Je pousse un juron silencieux, n'ayant absolument pas fini le devoir de Métamorphose que McGonagall nous a demandé de faire pour demain. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû rester avec Hermione. En me repassant son air triste, je grimace. Probablement pas, non.

« Par Merlin Ron ! Comment peux-tu prétendre être son meilleur ami si tu n'es pas présent pour elle pendant les périodes difficiles ? » me sermonné-je moi-même.

Je soupire bruyamment en me passant les mains sur le visage. Très bien, je vais tenter de passer outre mon inhabileté avec la gente féminine pour enfin être présent pour ma meilleure amie. Cette appellation semble étrange rien qu'en y pensant mais après tout, c'est ce que nous sommes. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, tant pis pour le devoir. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'en rends un inachevé. Je ferme donc mon livre et monte me coucher. De McGonagall ou d'Hermione, j'hésite encore sur laquelle sera la plus difficile à affronter.


	2. Changements d'humeurs

**Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon premier chapitre, ça me touche énormément. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement PetiteRenarde pour sa review, c'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer et de me motiver à écrire.  
Plusieurs autres chapitres sont déjà écrits et je connais déjà la trame principale ainsi que la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le plaisir que je prends à l'écrire. A bientôt.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
\- Hmm  
\- Hmm oui ou hmm non ?  
\- Hmm  
\- Ron, je pense vraiment que tu devrais y penser plus sérieusement. Sinon, on risque de finir dernier et de dire adieu à notre réputation ! me réprimande Seamus.  
\- Quelle réputation ? »

Cette voix féminine me fait aussitôt lever la tête. Elle est là, debout, devant moi et ne semble absolument pas amorphe.

« Her.. Hermione, » parviens-je à bégayer.

Vraiment pathétique. Quand je disais que j'étais nul avec les filles. Elle me sourit, s'assied avec nous et commence à se servir pour le petit-déjeuner en pancakes et en jus d'orange. La première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est que cela fait plaisir de la voir manger. Puis je remarque que son installation est suivie par plusieurs secondes de silence. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à être resté bouche bée devant son arrivée. Heureusement, Neville, qui a l'air ravi de revoir une Hermione autonome, reprend la parole.

« La saison de Quidditch va bientôt commencer et Seamus est en train de harceler Ron pour qu'il prenne plus au sérieux son nouveau rôle de capitaine. La moitié de l'équipe doit être remplacée, et convenablement si on veut avoir des chances de gagner, encore une fois.  
\- Tu es capitaine de l'équipe ? » me demande Hermione, surprise.

Son visage s'est tourné vers le mien et elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me sens tout à coup gêné de la voir me parler normalement, comme si rien n'avait changé. Je sens mes joues rougir alors que je cherche mes mots, mais Dean vient à ma rescousse.

« En fait, il ne le sait que depuis quelques jours. McGonagall l'a convoqué dans son bureau pour le lui annoncer. Elle a avoué avoir été « impressionnée par ses performances de l'année dernière », pas vrai, Weasley notre roi ? » s'esclaffe Dean tout en me tapant l'épaule.

Je réponds par un pauvre sourire. En jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, je remarque ses lèvres tremblantes reformer les mots « quelques jours » alors que ses yeux se perdent de nouveau dans le vague. Non, je t'en prie, Hermione, reviens parmi nous. Elle se place elle-même sur un crin de licorne et je ne supporte plus de la voir dans cet état. C'est Neville, claquant des mains tout en se levant, qui nous fait tous sursauter et permet ainsi à Hermione de revenir à la réalité, ce que je le soupçonne d'avoir prémédité.

« J'ai oublié mes affaires de Métamorphose dans la tour. Je dois aller les chercher maintenant si je veux arriver à l'heure en cours. On se voit tout à l'heure !  
\- Attends Neville ! Seamus et moi on va t'accompagner », dit Dean tout en se levant, suivi par Seamus qui emporte un dernier pancake pour la route.

Il ne reste plus qu'Hermione et moi et je trouve la Grande Salle tout à coup bien silencieuse. Je n'ose pas la regarder, de peur de voir sur son visage une émotion que je ne supporte plus de trouver. Je me concentre donc sur ma propre assiette. Mais j'entends alors sa petite voix tenter de sortir de sa bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de porter mon regard sur elle, en signe de soutien.

« Tu… ne m'avais pas dit que l'on t'avait nommé capitaine, dit-elle en hésitant.  
\- Je sais, dis-je d'un ton le plus neutre possible.  
\- C'est super, me fait-elle remarquer avec un sourire qui se veut enthousiaste.  
\- Oui. »

Ce doit être la conversation la plus longue que l'on ait eue depuis au moins trois semaines. Comment les choses ont pu autant se dégrader entre nous ? Peut-être qu'elles ne se sont pas dégradées, peut-être qu'elles ont toujours été comme ça, seulement on ne l'avait pas remarqué avec la présence de Harry. Je me force à ne pas soupirer et à reprendre contenance. J'avais promis de faire des efforts, d'être là pour elle.

« Hermione… Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux me le dire. »

Elle lève vers moi son visage, l'air interrogateur.

« Comment ça ?  
\- Le fait que je sois capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Son visage se décompose tout à coup.

« Oh…  
\- Juste dis-le moi, d'accord ? Je peux refuser. »

Je ne sais pas comment interpréter son regard, je n'ai jamais vraiment su lire en elle. Sauf quand elle est furieuse contre moi, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis un long moment. Mais je suis surpris de voir ses sourcils se froncer et son regard dire « Ne sois pas stupide, Ron ! »

« Ne sois pas stupide Ron. Bien sûr que ça ne me gêne pas. D'autant plus que… – elle me regarde cette fois-ci avec un doux sourire – je suis contente pour toi, tu le mérites. »

Mes joues rougissent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je ne peux que bafouiller un faible remerciement. En fait, je me sens plus léger. Soulagé qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir pris le poste de Harry, mais aussi intimement heureux qu'elle soit contente pour moi.

« Pour quand as-tu prévu les sélections ?  
\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. »

C'est si étrange de parler de Quidditch avec Hermione que cette discussion devient embarrassante. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça et le fait d'en parler avec elle me paraît totalement absurde. J'essaye d'aborder un autre sujet de conversation alors que nous mangeons tous les deux en silence notre reste de petit-déjeuner mais rien ne me vient. Finalement une pensée sournoise commence à faire son apparition, une pensée qui me revient constamment ces jours-ci.

« Il est là. »

Cette phrase brève lancée par Hermione m'empêche d'aller plus loin dans mes pensées obscures. Je lève la tête, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant croire ce qu'elle vient de formuler.

« Malefoy. Il est là, » se sent-elle obligée de préciser face à ma réaction.

Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir par-dessus son épaule et je vois en effet un homme à la chevelure blonde, toujours entouré de ses mêmes acolytes à la table des Serpentard. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui me choque le plus. Ce qui me choque, c'est qu'Hermione ait abordé d'elle-même ce sujet, alors que nous savons pourtant tous deux à quel point il est épineux. Je la regarde de nouveau et je ne sais comment réagir. Mais celle-ci s'est remise à manger comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'est de nouveau enfermée dans son attitude passive et je n'ai pas la force de l'en déloger. Cette fille est totalement lunatique.  
Elle se lève, ce qui me force à lever la tête pour la regarder. Nous restons quelques secondes comme ça avant que son regard ne se fasse plus insistant.

« Bon, Ron, dépêche-toi ! On va arriver en retard en cours. »

Cette réflexion, brevetée par Hermione Granger, me sort de ma torpeur et je réunis mes affaires en bafouillant. Nous sortons alors de la salle mais Hermione avance d'un pas plus précipité, histoire d'être sûre d'arriver à l'heure.

Finalement, Hermione restera toujours Hermione.


	3. Tensions sous pression

« Je ne vous félicite pas, monsieur Weasley. Il me semble pourtant vous avoir donné une semaine pour arriver à bout de ce devoir. »

Comme je ne réponds rien, McGonagall reprend la parole :

« Cela se ressentira fortement sur vos ASPIC si vous négligez votre travail personnel dès maintenant. J'en tiens compte. »

Puis elle passe à la rangée suivante pour récupérer les devoirs. De toute façon, je m'y suis toujours pris au dernier moment pour faire mes devoirs. Sauf que d'habitude, Hermione est là pour assurer mes arrières.

Je jette d'ailleurs un coup d'œil à ma droite, là où elle est assise, et sans grand étonnement, je la trouve les yeux dans le vague, totalement inattentive au cours qui vient de débuter. Ne pouvant la résonner sans attirer l'attention du professeur et de la classe, je me force à sortir du parchemin, tremper ma plume dans l'encre et suivre le cours du mieux que je peux. Hermione m'a donné ses notes de cours tellement de fois, je peux au moins faire ça pour elle. C'est une manière de l'aider après tout, ce que je me suis engagé à faire.

Malgré tout, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu la replonger dans cet état. Même si son humeur était quelque peu changeante ce matin, elle restait malgré tout stable. Et elle a apparemment réussi à faire son devoir de Métamorphose vu le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle a rendu. Mais malgré cela, elle se renferme toujours à un moment donné. Je commence sérieusement à perdre l'espoir de retrouver un jour l'Hermione fière et têtue que j'ai connu.

J'essaye de me reconcentrer tant bien que mal sur le cours mais décidément, la Métamorphose n'est absolument pas ma matière préférée. Surtout depuis qu'Hermione s'est enfermée dans un mutisme sans fin lors des cours, ceux-ci sont devenus beaucoup plus silencieux. Elle ponctuait sans cesse les cours de ses remarques qui finissaient par agacer tout le monde. Mais finalement lors de la rentrée, les professeurs avaient été très surpris de ne plus voir sa main s'agiter furieusement. Comprenant néanmoins son nouveau manque d'enthousiasme, les élèves puis les professeurs ont fini par s'adapter à son silence, plongeant les heures de cours dans une ambiance morne dont l'on sortait par moment lorsqu'un élève répondait à la question du professeur. Ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, McGonagall tentant tant bien que mal de faire participer ses élèves sans succès. Elle regarde alors en direction d'Hermione puis de la mienne, ce qui me surprend. Tout cela se passe néanmoins très vite et je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser son regard. Puis elle continue son cours comme si de rien n'était, en ne comptant plus sur la participation des élèves.

Un brouhaha et un remue-ménage me réveillent. C'est apparemment la fin du cours. Je jette un œil à ma feuille de parchemin restée vierge avec quelques petits dessins gribouillés dans les coins. Finalement, je fais un piètre preneur de notes. Me rendant compte qu'Hermione n'a pas bougé non plus, je lui secoue doucement l'épaule. Elle me regarde surprise puis, voyant les élèves sortir de classe, elle ramasse ses affaires et je fais de même. En nous dirigeant vers la sortie, McGonagall m'interpelle de son bureau.

« Monsieur Weasley. J'aimerais discuter avec vous quelques instants s'il vous plaît. »

Je retiens un soupire. Elle m'a sûrement vu dormir en cours, je suis prêt pour un nouveau sermon.

« Je t'attends dehors. »

Apparemment Hermione est de nouveau parmi nous. J'acquiesce alors en sa direction puis me retourne pour me diriger vers le bureau de McGonagall.

« Ecoutez professeur, je suis désolé. J'ai du mal à dormir ces temps-ci et…  
\- Comment allez-vous monsieur Weasley ? »

Cette question me prend totalement au dépourvu par le ton employé, loin d'être agressif. Alors que je fixais mes chaussures, j'ancre mon regard dans le sien, tentant de comprendre le sens de sa question. Je m'attends à voir son habituel visage strict mais celui-ci est étrangement doux, ce qui me déboussole davantage.

« Euh… Je vais bien, dis-je en hésitant.  
\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Votre devoir ne comporte que cinq lignes et vous avez dormi pendant les trois quarts du cours, me dit-elle inquisitrice.  
\- Je n'étais pas très inspiré. » bafouillé-je.

Elle me scrute pendant un moment qui me semble interminable. Puis finalement elle relâche son regard avec un profond soupir.

« Ecoutez monsieur Weasley, je sais que vous et mademoiselle Granger êtes dans une situation compliquée et je sais que cela a un rapport avec l'absence de monsieur Potter bien que vous ne vouliez pas m'en dire davantage. »

Elle marque une pause, espérant sûrement que je lui divulgue une quelconque information à ce sujet. Mais je reste muet et elle reprend donc la parole.

« Nous entrons dans une période difficile et je sais que vous n'y êtes pas insensible. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que cette école reste aussi longtemps que possible un endroit qui inspire la sécurité aux élèves et donc que chacun y mette du sien. »

En clair, écouter en cours et ne pas faire de vagues. Je pensais bien que ça finirait en sermon. Je hoche la tête et me retourne pour me diriger vers la porte.

« Vous ne pouvez pas affronter cela tout seul monsieur Weasley. Vous êtes encore un élève. »

Elle marque une nouvelle pause, me laissant le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles.

« Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour me rendre votre devoir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Il était évident que je n'allais pas échapper à la curiosité hermionienne. Parfois, ça m'arrangerait finalement qu'elle reste dans son mutisme.

« J'ai encore un délai pour rendre le devoir. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, surprise, tout en continuant à marcher. Pour réponse, je hausse les épaules, lui montrant ainsi que je ne sais pas non plus en quel honneur j'ai le droit à cette faveur, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Cette soudaine condescendance n'est pas un effet du hasard et McGonagall me l'a bien fait comprendre. C'est en quelque sorte une manière de me soutenir à cause de la position difficile dans laquelle je me trouve : un meilleur ami absent et une meilleure amie à consoler sans compter la partie du plan dont notre nouvelle directrice de Poudlard n'est pas au courant, bien qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

Je me force à ne pas passer mes mains dans mes cheveux à cause du nouveau mal de tête qui commence à émerger, histoire de ne pas inquiéter Hermione. Je ne veux pas la mêler à ça, pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas redevenue elle-même. C'est cette histoire qui l'a plongée dans cet état lunatique et je ne veux pas l'aggraver.

Nous arrivons devant la salle de Sortilèges où le professeur fait rentrer les derniers élèves. Nous nous dépêchons avant qu'il ne ferme la porte puis nous nous installons au fond de la classe sous le brouhaha de début de cours. Je sors mes affaires en silence, et Hermione semble de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Cette fois, je soupire réellement, pensant que cette situation n'aura jamais de fin.

Le professeur Flitwick se place debout sur son petit tabouret, qui ne le grandit guère davantage. Il tape légèrement avec sa baguette pour ramener le silence et prend la parole de sa petite voix aigüe :

« S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de silence ! Bien, approuve-t-il de la tête alors que le silence s'installe au fur et à mesure, aujourd'hui nous allons de nouveau pratiquer le sortilège que nous avons vu la semaine dernière et que vous devez impérativement maitriser pour les ASPIC. Bien, voyons, dit-il tout en scrutant les élèves. Ah tiens ! Monsieur Thomas, si vous voulez bien nous faire une démonstration. »

Toutes les têtes se retournent alors vers la table de Dean et Seamus pour voir celui-ci exercer le sortilège dont je ne me souviens même plus. Je n'ai jamais été un bon élève, mais depuis cette année je suis vraiment devenu un cancre, ce qui est loin d'être ma priorité. Et j'avoue que le soutien d'Hermione contribuait grandement à élever mes notes. Je tente de me concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le cours. Le professeur a l'air heureux, signe que Dean a dû réussir.

« Bravo ! Maintenant que monsieur Thomas nous a montré le résultat escompté, je vous encourage à vous entrainer avec votre voisin de table. »

Je regarde du coin de l'œil ma partenaire de table qui n'a même pas sorti ses affaires. Ça risque encore d'être une longue heure…

Je sors de la salle en même temps que le flot d'élèves. Ce fut l'une des pires heures de cours de cette semaine. D'habitude, je m'endors et donc l'heure passe plus vite mais là, la voix aigüe du professeur m'en a tout simplement empêché, cela n'a fait que me rendre amorphe et j'ai l'impression de voir ce qui se passe autour de moi au ralenti. Je remarque d'ailleurs que je suis désormais seul dans le couloir, preuve que je dois vraiment avancer à l'allure d'une tortue. Mais une personne me rentre dedans, alors qu'elle allait à contre-sens. Je la regarde, légèrement hébété, et je remarque que c'est un jeune élève de la maison Poufsouffle, probablement un premier ou deuxième année. Il s'excuse en bafouillant, les joues rouges d'avoir couru ou de gêne, puis reprend sa course. C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il tient fermement une enveloppe rouge dans sa main droite, de peur qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Je reprends mon chemin en souriant. Le pauvre, je n'aimerais pas être là lorsqu'il l'ouvrira. Plus on attend pour ouvrir une Beuglante, et plus celle-ci est horrible. Cela me rappelle quand j'ai reçu celle de ma mère, cinq ans plus tôt, devant toute l'école. J'ai cru mourir de honte. Et d'ailleurs Hermione a…

Je m'arrête d'un coup.

« Hermione… » me murmuré-je.

Je retourne précipitamment vers la salle de cours. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? D'accord, elle n'est pas très présente en ce moment, mais là ça fait vraiment de moi un gros nul. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aura pas remarqué mon absence. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la salle de cours car à l'angle du couloir, je la retrouve seule en train de porter des livres dans ses bras. Elle lève un regard vers moi puis je suis à la fois surpris et heureux de pouvoir lire son expression. Elle me lance un regard réprobateur.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu. »

Elle me lance cette réplique d'un ton sec qui me fait me stopper en marche. Je tente de contenir ma surprise. Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir. Je serais tenté de rire. De soulagement, d'amusement, ou simplement pour me moquer de la situation. Je serais tenté de crier. De rage, de frustration, de fatigue. Mais je me contente de la fixer, hébété. Mais elle continue d'avoir ce regard si hermionien, si _elle_ , que je me sens redevenir le Ron, stupide qu'elle connait.

« Je suis désolé, bafouillé-je, j'étais tellement pressé de sortir de cours que… et puis tu… »

Mais quelle éloquence ! Et puis une fois sur deux, elle ne remarque même pas que je suis là. Comment étais-je supposé savoir que pile au moment où j'allais l'oublier, elle, ne le ferait pas ? Mais je crois que si elle me fait un de ses sermons dont elle a le secret, je ne vais pas retenir le volcan qui bout en moi depuis quelques mois. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle arque son sourcil devant mon cafouillage de mots puis hausse les épaules. Elle passe alors devant moi, mais je remarque qu'elle ne fuit pas à un rythme précipité, ce qui indique que je peux la rejoindre sans risque. J'y parviens aisément à grandes enjambées puis nous continuons à marcher en silence. Je crois que le pire a été évité.

Nous marchons pendant un bon bout de temps, mais je ne sais pas trop où nous allons. Et l'ambiance me paraît terriblement pesante. Sans doute parce que je suis toujours mal à l'aise avec elle, du moins quand elle est en possession de tous ses moyens. Elle ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de ma gêne. Je dois malgré tout rompre ce silence insoutenable.

« Hum, dis-je je en me raclant la gorge pour tenter de me donner une contenance, on peut aller dans le parc si ça te dit. »

Je roule les yeux au ciel. Il faut vraiment que je prenne des cours de discussion avec mon miroir. Elle hoche la tête comme une petite fille et nous prenons à gauche au prochain angle de couloir pour prendre la direction du parc.

Après avoir descendu un grand nombre d'escaliers, traversé une tapisserie, tourné à plusieurs angles de couloirs, et que nous apercevons enfin la sortie, Hermione se décide enfin à parler d'une petite voix qui me fait réellement demander où se trouve la Gryffondor en elle.

« Tu sais… pour ton devoir, je pourrai t'aider. »

Je la regarde sans comprendre, les yeux écarquillés. Tout d'un coup, j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle soit devenue folle. Mais elle me lance un regard, timide, mais néanmoins tout à fait lucide qui me fait regretter aussitôt cette pensée. Avec ce visage, elle me paraît si vulnérable que je me sens soudain l'envie de la protéger contre tout ce que nous vivons et ce que nous aurons à vivre. Harry avait raison, il était essentiel que je sois là pour elle.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? dis-je en tentant de contrôler ma voix de l'émotion qui m'a envahi  
\- De ton devoir de Métamorphose. Je pourrai t'aider à le rédiger. Enfin, si tu veux. Je n'ai pas écris grand-chose sur le mien non plus, mais peut-être qu'à deux on réussira à rendre un parchemin plus présentable. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte, complètement choqué. De son côté, elle a de nouveau baissé la tête, visiblement gênée. Ron, tu es vraiment le plus nul pour comprendre les filles. Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu remarquer ce qui a quand même rendu muette Hermione pendant deux heures ? Car s'il y a bien une chose qui tracasse Hermione au plus haut point, c'est bien les cours. Et elle s'est tout bonnement sentie coupable de ne pas avoir pu m'aider pour mon devoir à cause de ses périodes d'absence.

« Ça serait vraiment super. »

En entendant le bonheur dans ma voix, je la vois lever la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux par lequel elle répond par un sourire étincelant. Cette fille est tout simplement géniale et je suis heureux de l'avoir pour meilleure amie. Finalement je suis rassuré, Hermione est toujours là.

Lorsque nous franchissons l'enceinte du château, le froid de fin novembre s'insinue dans nos vêtements et nous resserrons nos capes. Une bourrasque de vent vient également nous ébouriffer les cheveux et nous rafraîchir le visage. Rien de tel pour se réveiller après un cours soporifique. Je jette un regard à Hermione qui a fermé les yeux au contact de la brise. Elle semble si paisible à cet instant, si loin des tourments qui la pourchassent le reste du temps. Comme lorsque je l'ai aperçue sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle commune, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle en cet instant.

« Tu dois le rendre pour quand ? »

Sa voix est si calme pour une fois, si douce et au moins cette fois-ci, je sais de quoi elle parle.

« À la fin de la semaine. »

Elle hoche la tête, toujours les yeux fermés. Cette situation me paraît tellement normale, tellement loin de ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers mois que je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner.

« Et j'espère que tu pourras aussi m'aider pour le devoir de Botanique. J'étais tellement concentré sur la nouvelle coiffure du professeur Chourave que je n'ai rien suivi du cours. »

Elle ouvre les yeux, sans n'avoir aucune expression particulière pendant quelques secondes puis elle prend une expression outrée, une expression que je connais par cœur.

« Ron ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire tous tes devoirs, je te préviens. »

Je lui souris, comme un gamin. Elle me regarde sans ciller, toujours avec son visage sérieux, celui d'une mère qui dispute son enfant, mais elle ne résiste pas bien longtemps. Finalement elle lève les yeux au ciel, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire puis elle fait de même. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi nous rions, mais cela nous fait du bien à tous les deux, un bien fou. Pour relâcher la pression, toute la tension de ces derniers mois, et enfin, pour se retrouver dans un moment de complicité qui m'a réellement manqué. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, les pensées obscures qui d'habitude m'assaillissent sont loin et ma conscience me fait remarquer que oui, ma place est bien ici.


	4. Complicité renouée

Désormais sereins, Hermione et moi marchons tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de nous asseoir dans l'herbe, sur une partie qui ne semble pas trop humide. Certains élèves se pressent de rentrer à cause du froid de fin d'automne mais aucun de nous deux n'en fait la demande. Ce froid semble bienfaiteur sur notre moral.  
Hermione a bien pris soin d'étaler sa cape sous elle pour ne pas mouiller ses vêtements et posent les livres qu'elle avait dans les bras sur un coin de sa cape. Pendant ce qui me semble un long moment, nous restons dans l'herbe, à contempler les alentours sans vraiment nous parler. Mais ce silence ne me gêne plus. Il est apaisant. Tandis que je me prends d'intérêt pour un groupe de Serdaigle au loin, Hermione plonge son nez dans un de ses livres, qu'elle lit avec intérêt. Je sais que cette fois-ci, elle lit réellement car les pages se tournent rapidement et cela me fait plaisir. Lorsque je remarque que des Gryffondor de notre classe se dirigent à nouveau vers le château, je me dis qu'il doit être temps de retourner en cours. Je le fais remarquer à Hermione qui reprend ses livres avant de se lever et d'épousseter sa tenue.

« D'où tu sors ces énormes volumes ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu les avais quand on est partis de la salle commune ce matin.  
\- C'est le professeur Flitwick qui me les a prêtés. Pour prendre de l'avance sur le cours » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

C'est vrai que normalement, ça n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire qu'Hermione Granger veuille prendre de l'avance sur le cours, histoire d'être sûre de savoir répondre aux questions que le professeur poserait. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Hermione était elle-même en ce moment.

« Cool ! Ça veut dire que tu vas aussi pouvoir m'aider en Sortilèges, constaté-je d'une voix qui se voulait la plus naturelle possible  
\- N'en profite pas trop » me fait-elle remarquer avec un demi-sourire.

En vérité, nous savons tous les deux que ces bouquins serviront plus à combler son retard qu'à prendre de l'avance. D'habitude, voir Hermione avec des livres n'est jamais bon signe. Cela veut dire qu'elle va passer sa journée à lire et à travailler et qu'elle en profitera pour me réprimander parce que je devrais m'y mettre également au lieu de l'empêcher de se concentrer. Mais en cet instant, cela ne peut dire qu'une seule chose. Hermione tente de se reprendre en main. Et cette perspective me rend tellement heureux que je n'ai même pas la force de râler lorsqu'elle me demande de l'aider à porter ses livres.  
Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le château pour notre dernière heure de la matinée.

Et le groupe de Gryffondor éclate de rire.

« C'est vrai que moi aussi je l'avais remarqué, dit Seamus en continuant de rire  
\- Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui ait changé, nous fait remarquer Dean. J'ai aussi noté qu'elle s'était légèrement maquillée hier.  
\- Vous croyez qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un ? ne peux-je m'empêcher de demander en grimaçant.  
\- Non, impossible, répond Seamus très sérieusement. Je suis convaincu qu'elle finira avec Neville.  
\- Hey ! proteste Neville. Laissez-moi en dehors de ça. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime la botanique également que je dois finir avec elle ! Et puis quoi, elle doit avoir trente ou quarante ans de plus que nous. »

Puis nous repartons tous dans un éclat de rire tandis que Neville grommelle en mangeant son assiette de pommes de terre.

« Laissez le professeur Chourave faire ce qui lui chante. Une fille a le droit de se faire belle sans raison particulière, nous réprimande Hermione.  
\- Hermione, ça fait six ans qu'elle a la même coupe de cheveux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se serait décidée à changer du tout au tout. »

Elle me lance un regard accusateur et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. J'adore l'énerver, c'est plus fort que moi. Au moins, je suis sûr d'avoir une réaction de sa part. Mais elle ne réplique pas et retourne manger ce qu'il y a dans son assiette alors que je continue à la regarder en souriant. En découpant sa viande, je peux lire son agacement dans ses gestes secs et sur son visage. Ses sourcils sont froncés et deux plis se sont formés entre les deux. Je suis rassuré de voir une expression familière, que je connais si bien que je pourrais l'imaginer les yeux fermés. Pendant ce temps-là, Dean et Seamus continuent de s'imaginer quel homme a pu faire chavirer notre professeur de Botanique en déclenchant des fous rires chez les autres Gryffondor de la table, même chez Neville qui s'est finalement pris au jeu.

« Oh non je ne pense pas qu'il soit chauve, barbu oui c'est plus probable.  
\- Tu as raison, approuve Seamus. Alors barbu mais grisonnant.  
\- Hermione a raison, on se fait certainement des idées. Personne ne voudrait d'une femme qui a des mandragores comme animal de compagnie, dis-je d'un ton évident. »

Tout le monde repart dans un éclat de rire. Hermione relève alors le nez de son assiette, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

« Une femme qui travaille avec des plantes dangereuses peut très bien avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.  
\- C'est pourtant toi qui as dit qu'il était fort probable qu'elle n'ait personne. »

Je la regarde en souriant alors que je la vois chercher ses mots et son visage prendre une couleur rosée de colère.

« J'ai dit qu'elle peut très bien se faire belle sans raison particulière, et non qu'il était impossible que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle, dit-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Enfin Hermione ! On parle de Chourave, rien que son nom la destine à rester seule.  
\- Ton argument est complètement hors de propos, dit-elle outrée.  
\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Elle peut très bien s'intéresser à quelqu'un, - Hermione approuve de la tête avec un mince sourire, en signe de victoire -. Mais s'intéresser à une de ses plantes. »

La tablée qui suivait notre échange avec intérêt éclate de nouveau de rire alors qu'Hermione perd son sourire et reprend son air furieux.

« Ronald Weasley, tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. »

Je reste alors interdit devant cette phrase, puis en voyant l'air sérieux d'Hermione qui me propulse deux ans auparavant, j'éclate finalement de rire, très bientôt suivi par Hermione alors que le reste de la table ne comprend absolument pas ce qui se passe. Je suis tellement heureux de voir qu'il est encore possible pour nous deux d'avoir des moments de complicité comme celui-ci, que je ne m'arrête pas de rire avant deux bonnes minutes. Hermione commence également à reprendre son sérieux alors qu'elle a les yeux pétillants de larmes, qu'elle essuie tout en reprenant son souffle.

Nous échangeons un sourire complice puis le groupe de Gryffondor se remet à discuter du professeur Chourave, avant de dévier sur un sujet plus général. Je suis d'une oreille distraite, alors qu'Hermione participe désormais à la conversation. Cela fait du bien de la voir renouer avec notre Maison. Depuis ces deux derniers jours, je commence à voir de nettes améliorations dans son comportement et cela me réjouit car moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'elle.

« Enfin Ron ! On a vu ça en troisième année ! s'exclame Hermione, outrée. »

Je grommelle dans ma barbe naissante. Décidément, Hermione Granger commence réellement à revenir pointer le bout de son nez. Et je déteste quand elle est comme ça.

« On ne peut pas métamorphoser un animal aquatique en animal terrestre si celui-ci ne vient pas d'eau douce, tout le monde sait ça !  
\- C'est évident » répliqué-je d'un ton ironique.

Elle me lance un regard accusateur mais qui ne m'atteint pas. J'ai beaucoup appris à relativiser les regards hermioniens de ce genre depuis près de sept années où je les ai subis. Je cale donc ma tête dans ma paume de main et j'attends impassible qu'elle se calme sur le fait que je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse pour ne pas savoir ça, que si je n'avais pas autant dormi en cours, je serais capable de faire ce foutu devoir, qu'elle devrait me laisser terminer tout seul car je ne valais vraiment pas la peine qu'elle se démène et blablabla. Pendant sa longue tirade, je me contente de la contempler et je remarque de nouveau les deux plis entre ses sourcils froncés. Je remarque aussi ses joues légèrement rosées et ses yeux brillants de colère. Je remarque ses cheveux, d'un châtain terne qui bouge sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle fait des mouvements de têtes. Une de ses mèches s'échappe d'ailleurs pour se glisser devant son visage. Elle ne cesse de faire des allers-retours près de sa bouche à cause du souffle sortant d'entre ses lèvres. Ses lèvres rosées et lisses paraissent d'ailleurs très douces. Lorsque ses lèvres se rejoignent, elles forment toutes deux un cœur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce détail. Sûrement parce que je n'ai jamais l'occasion de contempler ses lèvres. D'ailleurs elles me paraissent fermées depuis plusieurs longues secondes maintenant. Je relève la tête vers les yeux d'Hermione, intrigué. Celle-ci me regarde avec un œil interrogatif et je m'empourpre. J'ai été surpris en train de contempler les lèvres de ma meilleure amie, il n'y a pas de moment plus embarrassant.

« Tu…Tu as une mèche devant les yeux » dis-je en bafouillant, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire pour me sortir de cette situation.

Elle la replace derrière son oreille droite tout en continuant de me fixer.

« Tu n'as absolument rien écouté à ce que je viens de raconter n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me pince les lèvres et elle soupire.

« Tu es exaspérant Ron ! râle-t-elle. Donne-le-moi ce foutu parchemin, je vais le faire ton devoir ! »

Elle m'arrache des mains le parchemin qui était jusqu'alors encore en ma possession et tout en maugréant sur la stupidité masculine, s'acharne à noircir le parchemin. Je me contente de rester là, les bras ballants. Je suis soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ce que j'étais en train d'admirer. Peut-être qu'elle a juste pensé que j'avais les yeux dans le vague. Je m'insulte intérieurement. D'accord, je suis nul avec les filles et d'ailleurs mon expérience avec Lavande Brown m'a permis de relativiser sur le fait de rester célibataire. Mais si je dois vraiment contempler une fille, mieux vaut éviter que ce soit Hermione Granger.

« Terminé ! » s'écrie Hermione victorieuse.

Je me relève légèrement du fauteuil de la salle commune où je me suis allongé le temps qu'Hermione finisse. Car s'il y a bien un moment où je n'aime pas déranger Hermione, c'est bien lorsqu'elle fait mes devoirs. Je me lève doucement, ce qui fait choir par terre quelques boîtiers de chocogrenouilles vides que j'ai mangé pour faire passer le temps.

« Merci Hermione, tu es merveilleuse ! Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es merveilleuse ?  
\- Au moins un millier de fois en sept ans. Mais j'ai toujours remarqué que c'était lorsque que je te rendais tes devoirs faits, va savoir pourquoi » dit-elle en un demi-sourire tout en me tendant le rouleau de parchemin.

Je la remercie avec un sourire et je lis en diagonale ce qu'elle a écrit. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont parlent les trois quarts du parchemin.

« Ron tu as du chocolat partout sur la bouche. »

Instinctivement, je me sers alors de ma manche droite pour essuyer ma bouche, ce qui fait lever les yeux d'Hermione au ciel.

« Ronald Weasley tu ne changeras jamais. Bon je monte me coucher, à demain, dit-elle en se levant et baillant à moitié.  
\- Bonne nuit Hermione. »

En réponse, elle lève sa main sans se retourner alors qu'elle monte les escaliers. Je continue à la suivre des yeux avec un demi-sourire. Ça me plaît finalement d'être pour elle le Ron Weasley qui n'a pas changé. Ça me permet de savoir comment réagir avec elle et surtout, comment elle va réagir. Même si j'ai l'impression de jouer un rôle désormais. Nous avons tous beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière, moi le premier.

« Rah Harry, d'habitude c'est toi qui sais comment t'y prendre avec Hermione » dis-je en râlant.

Puis je remarque que je suis en train de parler tout seul dans la salle commune vide. Je me passe les mains sur le visage. Il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir. Je roule alors mon parchemin et monte les escaliers menant à ma chambre commune. Espérons que demain, Hermione ne sera pas redevenue un zombi.


	5. Jour de neige

Je resserre les pans de ma robe autour de moi en frissonnant. Ce château a beau être magique, dès que l'on s'approche d'une fenêtre, on ressent l'hiver approcher.

« Ronald Weasley, tu as encore de la chance. »

Hermione s'est glissée à côté de moi tout en continuant à marcher. Je la regarde, les yeux encore endormis. Elle lève alors les yeux au ciel tout en me tendant une brioche bien dorée. Je me sens tout à coup mieux réveillé et je la regarde les yeux émerveillés.

« Hermione, tu es la meilleure ! - Je sais, me dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu pourrais faire un effort pour te lever plus tôt. Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de louper un repas.  
\- Mon lit ne voulait pas me laisser partir, répondis-je tout en dévorant ma délicieuse brioche.  
\- Mais bien sûr, dit Hermione en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est que la troisième fois cette semaine. »

Cela fait désormais un mois qu'Hermione a retrouvé la joie de vivre, ou tout du moins, qu'elle est redevenue elle-même et j'ai donc cessé de m'inquiéter pour elle et son état. Ceci a entraîné un relâchement de la pression sur mes épaules et depuis, je dors beaucoup mieux si bien que j'ai même du mal à sortir de mon lit. Finalement, je suis moi-même redevenu comme avant. Nous avons retrouvé ce qui nous liait et notre étrange complicité. Hermione m'assène de remarques chaque jour pour telle ou telle chose que je ne fais pas bien, et moi je la taquine ou grogne pour montrer mon mécontentement. La situation est donc aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être.

« Mais si Monsieur ne daigne pas se hâter un peu plus, on risque d'arriver en retard. »

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, sans relever le sarcasme puis nous avançons plus rapidement vers la salle de classe. Les élèves finissent de rentrer quand nous arrivons. Nous nous installons au fond de la classe, à nos places habituelles.  
Même si Hermione n'est plus une Miss-je-sais-tout qui répond constamment en cours, il lui arrive désormais de lever la main pour répondre de temps en temps à une question. Je me souviens il y a trois semaines, lorsqu'elle a levé la main pour la première fois de l'année. Cela a surpris tout le monde, et monsieur Flitwick est resté bouche bée pendant quelques secondes ainsi que les élèves de la classe lorsqu'on a pu entendre sa voix, sa voix qui a désormais repris une intensité claire et posée lorsqu'elle s'exprime, ce qui m'a moi aussi étonné au début. Désormais, je m'y suis habitué et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me souvenir de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione i peine un mois.  
J'entends tout à coup des voix émerveillées et je remarque que tout le monde regarde par la fenêtre, ne prêtant plus attention au cours du professeur. Je fais donc de même et je vois des flocons blancs tomber du ciel.

« Il neige » souffle Hermione à côté de moi d'un ton émerveillé.

Je souris moi aussi et regarde la fenêtre avec attention. Je trouve cela fascinant. Il y a beau avoir de la neige tous les ans, à la même époque, celle-ci provoque toujours cette excitation chez nous. C'est pourtant froid, devient pluie à notre contact, et peut empêcher la circulation des calèches. Mais malgré tout, nous restons comme des enfants à leur première bataille de neige ou construction de bonhomme de neige.

« S'il vous plaît, un peu d'attention ! Reprenons le fil du cours, s'il vous plaît ! » rouspète Flitwick en tapotant sa baguette sur son bureau essayant tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention des élèves.

Au fur et à mesure, tout le monde se retourne alors vers le professeur, en jetant malgré tout de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil par les fenêtres et ce qui n'était à la base qu'une descente de quelques flocons devient bientôt une chute de neige, sous le regard ravi des élèves, se voyant déjà courir dehors dès la fin du cours.  
Ce que tout le monde s'empresse de faire une fois le cours de deux heures terminé. La neige a fini de tomber depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure mais j'ai moi aussi hâte de voir quel effet elle a eu sur le paysage. Cette fois-ci, je prends cependant mon temps et j'attends Hermione.

« Tu ne t'empresses pas de me quitter cette fois-ci ?  
\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas me faire la remarque à chaque fin de cours ? grogné-je - Oui » répond Hermione de son air suffisant.

Depuis que je l'ai laissée seule à la fin du cours de Sortilèges il y a quand même un mois de cela, elle ne cesse de me rabâcher les oreilles à ce propos.

« Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que j'étais désolé, l'imploré-je - Je sais, me dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant. Mais j'aime bien te voir te mettre dans tous tes états. »

Je grogne alors dans ma barbe naissante. Ça serait quand même aimable de sa part de bien vouloir arrêter de parler de ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
\- Rien, je lui réponds d'un ton innocent. Juste que maintenant, ta compagnie m'est devenue tellement précieuse qu'il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de pouvoir me passer de toi.  
\- Ce que vous dites là me touche au plus haut point très cher, dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Mais j'espère bien, dis-je en approuvant de la tête ».

Nous continuons à marcher en souriant et de façon anodine, Hermione passe son bras autour du mien. Ce geste est devenu normal mais il reste légèrement bizarre pour moi. Nous n'avions aucun geste affectif avec Hermione avant et ils me rendent toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre avec les filles. Savoir quand leur prendre la main, quand la lâcher, quand les embrasser, quand s'arrêter de parler, quand les écouter, bref, s'il y avait un guide sur « Tout savoir sur le comportement féminin », je serais le premier à l'acheter. Mais finalement, je me dis que ça ne servirait à rien avec Hermione. D'abord, parce qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec les autres filles et ensuite, parce que c'est mon amie et que je ne cherche pas à la séduire. J'ai donc fini par me faire à ces gestes banals qu'ont des amis les uns envers les autres, le genre de gestes qu'elle avait avec Harry.

« Tu veux aller manger tout de suite, ou l'on va d'abord voir comment c'est dehors ?  
\- Et bien je commence à avoir vraiment faim donc je propose qu'on y aille après manger.  
\- J'avais peur que tu fasses passer la construction de ton bonhomme de neige avant ton estomac » dit-elle en rigolant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle continue de se moquer de moi. Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la Grande Salle où peu d'élèves sont déjà installés, la majorité ayant probablement d'abord choisi d'aller voir dehors. Nous nous rapprochons de notre habituel groupe de Gryffondor où le sujet de conversation central se trouve être la météo. La Grande Salle se remplit peu à peu et l'apparition des plats créée un élan d'émerveillement, comme toujours, face aux couleurs et aux recettes diverses et variées qui donnent l'eau à la bouche. J'entends d'ailleurs mon ventre gargouiller pour me rappeler qu'il n'a eu droit qu'à une brioche depuis ce matin. Je m'empresse alors de remplir mon assiette et de nourrir mon estomac alors que je vois Hermione lever les yeux au ciel face à mon appétit. Neville arrive alors à notre table, courant à moitié et le nez rouge.

« C'est génial toute cette neige ! Je viens d'aller voir Madame Chourave dans les serres et les Mandriocas ont pu se réveiller ! s'exclame Neville, tout émerveillé.  
\- Les quoi ? interroge Seamus, la bouche à moitié pleine.  
\- Les Mandriocas sont des plantes qui sortent de terre au contact de la neige. Elles ont de grandes vertus médicinales, récite Hermione comme si elle venait de lire un livre.  
\- C'est vraiment génial, dit Seamus d'un ton ironique. Tu ne serais pas allé voir Chourave pour autre chose par hasard ? reprend-il sur un ton taquin alors que tout le monde éclate de rire.  
\- Oh c'est pas vrai Seamus, râle Neville. Tu vas pas remettre ça. Je n'ai aucune attirance pour Chourave !  
\- Tu te rends compte que la première chose que tu as faite face à la tombée de neige c'est aller voir des plantes ? Personnellement, j'ai hâte de débuter une bonne vieille bataille de neige version sorcière ! » lance Dean.

Toute la table approuve d'un hochement de tête ou de cris d'excitation. Les élèves Gryffondor alentour entrent alors dans la conversation pour savoir qu'elles seront les tactiques sur le champ de bataille face à l'équipe adverse. Dean s'improvise alors stratège et donne les différentes tactiques d'attaque ou de défense. Cette discussion me fait sourire. C'est assez ironique en un sens de se préparer pour une bataille de boule de neige alors qu'une bataille bien plus dangereuse approche.  
Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, qui a jeté une profonde tristesse sur l'école toute entière, personne ne sait réellement qui nous menace. Voldemort reste encore une vague idée pour de nombreux élèves qui ne voient pas le danger arriver. Mais chacun ressent pourtant l'atmosphère vibrer, s'électrifier au fur et à mesure de l'année, ne sachant réellement comment se préparer à tout ça. De nombreux parents ont d'ailleurs préféré que leurs enfants, en particulier les plus jeunes ou ceux qui devaient faire leur rentrée à Poudlard, restent chez eux, les pensant plus en sécurité, mais nul endroit n'est plus sûr que Poudlard. Les emplois du temps ont alors été aménagés pour faire en sorte que les cours se terminent à seize heures permettant un couvre-feu à vingt-et-une heures. Des cours de duel ont également été mis en place et les cours sont principalement centrés sur la défense. Pourtant, je sais que tout cela est inutile. Si une vague de Mangemorts attaque l'école une nouvelle fois, je ne pense pas que celle-ci pourra résister. Je me pince les lèvres, me sentant tout à coup impuissant puis je remarque qu'Hermione m'observe. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle me regarde mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a pu suivre toute ma réflexion à travers mes expressions. Elle me lance un sourire encourageant, et j'ai l'impression que là, tout de suite, je peux enfin me reposer sur elle. Mais je préfère m'abstenir. D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je me contente donc de répondre à son sourire et je me remets à manger.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrée du château qui mène au parc, nous voyons le paysage blanc s'étaler sous nos yeux. De nombreux élèves sont dehors à jouer dans la neige.

« C'est là que j'envie les Moldus avec leur ski, songe Neville, ça doit être vraiment marrant.  
\- N'y pense pas, nous avons une bataille à préparer ! Bien, dit Seamus tout se frottant les mains. Je crois qu'il serait plus intéressant de lancer une bataille contre une autre Maison. - Je pense qu'on devrait demander aux Serdaigle, approuve Dean. Quoi qu'avec les Poufsouffle, on est sûr de gagner.  
\- Je vous laisse à votre guerre d'ego, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel tout en s'éloignant. Je vais aller me poser plus loin.  
\- Comme tu veux. Et toi Ron, tu viens ? »

J'hésite quelques instants puis en voyant Hermione partir, je prends ma décision.

« Je crois que je vais rester avec Hermione. On se voit plus tard ! »

Puis je me précipite vers Hermione avant d'entendre sa réponse. Je me remets à marcher normalement, du moins aussi normalement que le permet la neige, lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur. Je vois un sourire flotter sur son visage.

« Tu aurais pu rester avec eux, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger.  
\- Je n'avais pas très envie de faire une bataille de boule de neige » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Hermione hoche la tête. La vérité, c'est que je n'aime pas trop laisser Hermione toute seule. Depuis ce mois-ci, nous avons passé tout notre temps ensemble mis à part lorsque nos cours étaient différents et j'avoue ne pas trop aimer la laisser seule. Ou alors c'est moi qui n'aime pas être seul. Nous arrivons dans une zone où il y a peu d'élèves et la neige a à peine été foulée. Nous regardons le paysage avec des yeux émerveillés. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait autant neigé. Je sens alors quelque chose de froid toucher ma joue.

« Ron, il neige encore ! » s'extasie Hermione avec un regard d'enfant.

Et voyant le sourire illuminer son visage, je sens tout à coup mon cœur bondir de ma poitrine. Quand je pose mon regard sur elle, je suis tout à coup confus mais je ressens énormément de joie de la voir si insouciante en cet instant. Elle se met à courir pour aller plus loin vers le parc, ses cheveux volants derrière elle. Je la suis en marchant à mon rythme et en prenant le temps de regarder autour de moi. Je suis moi aussi émerveillé par ce spectacle, si pur que l'on ne penserait pas approcher d'une guerre. L'endroit où nous sommes n'a pas encore été foulé et la neige conserve son éclat et sa beauté, si bien que je me sens coupable de marcher dessus. À chaque pas, un bruit semblable à un craquement étouffé se produit et je trouve cela apaisant. Lorsque j'arrive à la hauteur d'Hermione, je sens mon cœur une nouvelle fois comblé de bonheur. Elle a un sourire éclatant, son nez et ses joues sont rougis par le froid et ses cheveux paraissent soyeux avec l'éclat de la neige si bien que je me demande comment j'ai pu les trouver ternes. Je sens tout à coup une boule de neige me frapper à l'arrière de la tête suivi par le rire cristallin d'Hermione. Elle me lance un regard qui se veut innocent et qui me fait tout de suite comprendre que c'est son œuvre.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire de bataille de neige.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas » me dit-elle prête à éclater de rire.

Je sors alors ma baguette de ma poche tout en retroussant mes lèvres en un sourire machiavélique et en comprenant mes intentions, Hermione part en courant tout en riant. Je cours alors après elle tout en tentant de la toucher avec une boule de neige avec l'aide de sortilèges. La poursuite s'avère difficile à cause de la neige car à chaque pas, nous nous enfonçons de quelques centimètres ce qui ne manque pas de me faire chuter à plusieurs reprises, tout comme Hermione. Je l'entends d'ailleurs morte de rire et complètement essoufflée à seulement quelques mètres, elle me regarde les larmes aux yeux mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mes chaussettes sont trempées » déclare Hermione en rigolant.

Je m'approche d'elle d'un air sérieux et elle me regarde alors, interrogative. Tout à coup, je la soulève et je la porte sur mon épaule droite telle un sac à patates alors que je l'entends pousser un cri de protestation ce qui me fait rire.

« Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi tout de suite ! »

Je fais alors demi-tour vers un endroit où l'on ne risque pas de s'enfoncer. En attendant, nous continuons de nous enfoncer à chaque pas ce qui nous fait rire tous les deux vu la précarité de notre position. Hermione essaye malgré tout de reprendre son sérieux alors que nous sommes tous les deux dans un fou rire.

« Ronald Weasley… Dépose-moi… tout de suite » dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Finalement, je m'étale au sol avec Hermione qui pousse un dernier cri. Nous restons tous les deux à terre pendant une longue minute, attendant que notre fou rire cesse peu à peu. Je n'ai même pas le courage de lever ma tête tellement je suis essoufflé. Mais finalement, ce que je pensais être des rires se trouve finalement être des sanglots. Je relève alors la tête pour apercevoir Hermione, des larmes plein le visage. Je me redresse alors précipitamment et je me rapproche d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, bafouillé-je. Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Elle hoche alors négativement de la tête mais les larmes continuent à inonder son visage. Je me retrouve impuissant, les bras ballants, ne savant quoi faire car je ne sais pas ce qui la met dans cet état. Ce spectacle est tout simplement insupportable et mon cœur se serre. Je me rends compte que je déteste par-dessus tout voir Hermione aussi malheureuse. Je me rapproche alors d'elle et m'installe à ses côtés, mon bras frôlant le sien. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle pose alors sa tête contre mon épaule alors que ses pleurs cessent peu à peu. Le désir de la protéger m'envahit et j'aimerais la prendre au creux de mes bras, la réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le sourire mais je n'ose pas. Je pose simplement ma tête sur la sienne, en signe de soutien. Je n'entends maintenant que des reniflements de sa part mais je n'ose pas bouger pour voir si les larmes continuent de couler sur son visage. Je reste dans ma position et je me sens bien, à ma place, si proche d'elle et présent pour elle, que je serais comblé si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pleure que nous sommes ainsi. Nous restons comme ça pendant de longues minutes puis j'entends Hermione prendre la parole d'une voix roque et triste qui me ramène un mois auparavant.

« Nous ne savons pas où il est, ce qu'il fait ni comment il s'en sort. »

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Inutile de lui demander de qui elle parle.

« Je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir, reprend-elle un sanglot dans la voix. S'il meurt je… je ne m'en remettrai pas. »

Puis elle repart dans des sanglots qui résonnent atrocement à mes oreilles. Je sens cette fois-ci mon âme se déchirer en deux et je me sens totalement stupide. J'ai été bête de croire que ma présence pourrait combler l'absence de Harry. Il est tellement courageux, tellement gentil, chaleureux, tellement lui que je ne pourrai jamais le remplacer. Harry et Hermione ont toujours été très proches alors que je restais en retrait, laissant leur amitié évoluer au grand jour alors que celle d'Hermione et moi a toujours été plus compliquée. Finalement, les pensées obscures que j'avais réussies à éloigner reviennent à flot et n'ayant pas le courage de les affronter, je les laisse m'envahir, me brûlant le cœur. Hermione et Harry ont toujours eu une grande complicité. Hermione est intelligente et belle, Harry est brave et charismatique. Moi, je ne suis que le canard boiteux du trio. Je ne suis pas indispensable, je ne sers à rien.  
Alors que cette pensée me frappe le visage, je mets mécaniquement mon bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et mes yeux partent dans le vague alors que ma tête bourdonne. Je m'entends alors prononcer ces mots de manière atone :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Il va revenir. Je te le promets. »

Hermione est allée se coucher depuis au moins une heure maintenant, son caractère lunatique ayant refait surface. Je me suis senti totalement impuissant après la scène de ce midi. Je l'ai donc regardée se refermer sur elle-même de plus en plus au fil de la journée, jusqu'à ne plus porter attention à ce qui l'entoure, ne plus me porter d'attention, revivant le scénario de la rentrée.  
Comme à mon habitude, je suis l'un des derniers élèves encore dans la Salle Commune. Deux quatrièmes années sont en train de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier, un groupe de cinquième année révise leurs BUSE alors que trois élèves de deuxième année sont en train de comploter dans un coin pour une explosion de Bombabouses qui leur permettrait de sécher les cours demain. Hormis ces trois groupes et moi-même, la salle est vide. Je me mets à bailler et passe ma main dans mes cheveux par habitude. Je me lève tel un robot, puis j'emprunte l'escalier amenant à ma chambre. Depuis l'épisode de ce midi, mes gestes sont devenus mécanique. En entrant dans la chambre, je suis pendant quelques instants aveuglé par l'obscurité, contrastant avec la lumière de la Salle Commune. Puis je repère les silhouettes de mes camarades de chambre, tous endormis. Je m'assois sur mon lit et enlève mes chaussures. Mes yeux se posent alors sur le lit vide en face de moi et je me contente de soupirer. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour Harry, tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui, même si personne ne sait où il se trouve. Mais son absence a déjà tellement fragilisé Hermione que je ne peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller à cette inquiétude qui me ronge. Il faut s'en tenir au plan.  
Je me répète cette dernière phrase comme une litanie alors que je me glisse dans mes draps froids et passe mes bras derrière ma tête, regardant le plafond.

J'espère simplement qu'il s'en sort. 


	6. Retour en arrière

**Vous êtes peu à suivre cette histoire mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaît autant que je prends de plaisir à l'écrire. Merci à Regulus Sirius Black et plus particulièrement à PapierBullesBleu dont la review m'a énormément touchée. Je ne suis pas à la recherche de lecteurs, mais c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours comme le tien. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Juin 1997.

 _« Je n'ai rien à craindre, je serai avec Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Je veux être sûr que ça se passe bien pour vous… Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Hermione. À plus tard… »_

Puis Harry repart à travers le trou du portrait d'un pas précipité avec sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras. Hermione et moi ne bougeons pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Je ne peux la voir que de dos mais je sais que le départ de Harry la bouleverse. Dès qu'il entreprend quelque chose de dangereux, elle est inquiète pour lui. J'ai toujours la paire de chaussettes en main ainsi que le flacon de Felix Felicis. Celui-ci n'est pas entièrement plein, Harry en ayant déjà utilisé une partie pour récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn.

« On devrait peut-être faire ce qu'il nous a demandé, » dis-je d'un ton hésitant.

Cela a au moins pour effet de sortir Hermione de sa léthargie. Elle se retourne, la carte du Maraudeur en main.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais aller chercher Ginny et mon faux Gallion pour contacter ceux des autres Maisons. En attendant, tu peux aller chercher Neville et les autres garçons de l'A.D. On se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes. »

Puis, sans même me donner le temps d'acquiescer, elle fonce vers son dortoir. Malgré la situation, un faible sourire passe sur mes lèvres. Hermione sait donner des directives. J'entreprends donc de monter dans mon propre dortoir pour réveiller tous ceux qui avaient participé à l'A.D. un an plus tôt. Neville est l'un des plus réactifs dès la mention du sigle, ce qui ne m'étonne guère. Il entreprend donc de réveiller les autres avec moi, puis nous redescendons tous dans la Salle Commune où Hermione se trouve déjà avec Ginny et Parvati. Même si Lavande a fait partie de l'A.D., ça ne me surprend pas de ne pas la voir. Soit elle est encore furieuse contre moi, soit Hermione ne s'est même pas donné la peine de lui en parler.

« J'ai demandé aux autres anciens membres de nous rejoindre à l'aide des faux Gallions devant le portrait, dit Hermione. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Hermione s'avance alors vers le portrait et nous lui emboîtons le pas. Luna se trouve juste derrière, avec son habituel air rêveur, ainsi que Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang, Padma Patil et Ernie Macmillan. Cela me donne un léger sentiment d'excitation, comme à l'époque où nous nous entraînions en cachette le sentiment d'être un groupe uni se préparant à la bataille.

« Bien, commence Hermione. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons vous expliquer la situation. Dumbledore vient de partir du château avec Harry. Avant de partir, Harry nous a demandé de convoquer les anciens membres de l'A.D. pour faire des rondes dans le château. Il pense que quelque chose pourrait arriver pendant l'absence de Dumbledore. »

Je m'attends à ce que quelqu'un fasse une remarque sur la paranoïa de Harry ou sur l'absurdité de la situation mais tout le monde reste concentré sur les propos d'Hermione. Seamus, qui avait déjà remis en cause la parole de Harry, s'abstient cette fois-ci. Neville est bien sûr ravi de se voir doté d'une mission et je n'ai aucun doute sur la loyauté de Ginny vis-à-vis de Harry. Mais pour ceux des autres maisons, cela me surprend. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de certains depuis un an et pourtant, dès que le message d'Hermione a été envoyé, ils se sont précipités ici, ravis de faire partie de cette communauté. Je ne peux qu'être fier du groupe malgré tout soudé que nous formons.

« Le mieux, c'est que nous fassions des groupes de deux. C'est plus simple pour patrouiller et si jamais on se fait surprendre ou attaquer. Seamus et Dean, vous vous chargez de l'aile Est. Neville et Luna, de l'aile Ouest. Ginny et Parvati, de l'aile Sud. Zacharias et Ernie, de l'aile Nord. Les autres, vous vous partagez les étages centraux. Restez vigilants et baguette en main. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir ce que nous faisons. Gardez votre Gallion sur vous, si jamais il y a une information quelconque, je vous la ferai savoir. »

Hermione s'arrête alors de parler et jette un regard sur chacun avec une expression solennelle.

« Bonne chance. »

Tout le monde comprend ses derniers mots comme un coup d'envoi et les groupes commencent à se disperser. Je regarde alors le duo formé par une chevelure rousse et une chevelure brune et je leur cours après.

« Ginny, attends ! »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et je l'entraîne légèrement à l'écart alors que Parvati l'attend un peu plus loin. Je lui tends le flacon de Felix Felicis.

« Tiens, bois-en un peu. Harry a demandé à ce que tu en aies. »

Elle regarde le flacon puis en boit quelques gouttes avant de me le tendre. Elle me fixe ensuite d'un air décidé.

« Sois prudent, me dit-elle.  
\- Toi aussi. »

Puis je la regarde s'éloigner. Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle, mais je sais à quel point elle peut se montrer forte dans ce genre de situation. Je suis extrêmement fier d'elle et de la manière dont elle prend la situation. Je retourne ensuite vers Hermione qui me regarde avec un visage compatissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien.  
\- Je suis son frère, c'est normal que je m'inquiète, non ?  
-Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique, tout à fait normal.  
\- Tiens, » dis-je en lui tendant le flacon de Felix Felicis.

Elle boit une gorgée avant de me le tendre puis je finis le flacon.

« On aurait peut-être dû en laisser pour les autres. Avec Ginny, nous sommes les seuls à être protégés. Si les autres se font attaquer…  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas, » la coupé-je.

Hermione se pince alors les lèvres en me regardant d'un air attristé, puis elle pousse un profond soupir et pointe sa baguette magique sur la carte du Maraudeur.

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ , » récite-t-elle.

L'encre de la carte apparaît alors, permettant de voir le plan de l'école ainsi que tous ses occupants. Hermione jette de rapides coups d'œil sur la carte à des endroits divers.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? lui demandé-je.  
\- Plutôt quelqu'un, me répond-elle. Harry nous a demandé de surveiller Rogue et Malefoy. Rogue est dans son bureau, on pourra toujours le surveiller grâce à la carte, mais…  
\- Mais ? » la poussé-je.

Elle lève alors les yeux vers moi et prononce du bout des lèvres :

« Je ne trouve pas Malefoy.  
\- Il doit donc être dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu crois vraiment que Harry a raison à son sujet ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle tout en haussant les épaules. J'espère que non. Le mieux, c'est d'aller vérifier. »

J'approuve de la tête et nous nous mettons donc en route vers le septième étage. L'heure du couvre-feu étant passée, les couloirs sont étrangement calmes et nos pas résonnent avec écho. Dans la nuit sombre, on se sent minuscule par rapport à l'immensité du château et j'ai toujours détesté cette sensation pendant nos rondes de préfets.

« Comment feront les autres s'ils tombent sur des préfets d'autres Maisons ?  
\- J'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas, » dit Hermione tranquillement.

Je la regarde alors, surpris. Je la trouve étrangement calme. C'est vrai, étant tous deux préfets, nous n'avons pas de souci à nous faire, mais une altercation entre les membres de l'A.D. et les préfets des autres Maisons pourrait compromettre le plan. Je vois Hermione qui, de temps en temps, jette des coups d'œil à la carte pour voir si Rogue est toujours dans son bureau, et Malefoy toujours invisible. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la tapisserie des trolls en tutu, nous restons aux aguets, baguette en main, mais rien ne paraît anormal.

« Je sais que Harry déteste Malefoy, et je le déteste autant que lui, mais franchement, j'imagine mal Malefoy agir pour Tu-Sais-Qui, dis-je à Hermione.  
\- Je sais, mais Harry paraissait tellement sérieux tout à l'heure… Et puis il a un bon instinct. »

Quelques minutes de silence passent.

« Tu te sens différente ?  
\- Quoi ? »

Hermione tourne la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« À cause du Felix Felicis, tu te sens différente ?  
\- Oh, puis elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être que l'on en a pas bu assez. J'ai surtout l'impression d'être à ma place, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais étrangement, je ressens la même chose. La sensation d'être au bon endroit. Mais pas forcément dans le fait d'être ici, à guetter la sortie de Malefoy mais d'être tout simplement avec Hermione. Je n'ose cependant pas lui en faire part de peur de paraître idiot. Je me concentre donc sur notre tâche actuelle.

« Rogue est toujours dans son bureau ?  
\- Oui, répond-elle tout en survolant la carte. Et aucun groupe n'a l'air d'avoir rencontré d'ennuis.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour tout le monde, dis-je d'un ton chaleureux en souriant.  
\- Évidemment ! dit-elle en levant les yeux de la carte. Nous mettons en danger la vie de nos amis, sans compter que Harry est parti on ne sait où, pendant on ne sait combien de temps et que le château risque de se faire attaquer on ne sait comment, on ne sait quand ! »

Elle a tout à coup des yeux effrayés et le souffle court. Je m'approche alors d'elle et pose les mains sur ses épaules.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais elle ne me regarde pas, ses yeux continuant à me fuir alors qu'elle est de plus en plus stressée. Poussé par un besoin de la rassurer, ou tout simplement par le courage que me procure le Felix Felicis, je prends sa tête entre mes deux mains et la force à me regarder. Ses yeux marron chocolat s'ancrent alors dans les miens.

« Hermione. Ça va aller. »

Je sens alors son corps se décrisper et sa respiration reprendre son rythme normal. C'est étrange pour moi de la rassurer, elle. D'habitude, Hermione se montre courageuse et forte et je ne suis pas du genre à la réconforter. Le départ de Harry a dû l'affecter plus que je ne pensais.  
Alors que nous sommes dans cette position depuis un moment, nous entendons tous deux un bruit provenant du mur d'en face. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, nous nous mettons l'un et l'autre d'un côté du mur puis nous attendons, baguette en main. Tout se passe ensuite très vite. Un nuage de fumée sombre envahit le couloir, si bien que je ne vois plus rien. J'entends alors un bruit de pas précipités puis un cri qui fait se hérisser les poils le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Hermione ! _Lumos ! LUMOS ! Incendio !_ »

Mais rien ne marche et je tente tant bien que mal de retrouver Hermione malgré le noir opaque. Il n'y a plus de bruits de pas et j'ai l'impression que nous sommes de nouveau seuls dans le couloir.

« Hermione ? Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Alors que je commence réellement à paniquer, j'entends sa voix, légèrement affaiblie.

« Oui, ça va. Quelqu'un m'a poussée violemment et ma tête a cogné le mur. J'ai été sonnée quelques instants, mais ça va. »

Je pousse intérieurement un soupir de soulagement et me fie à sa voix pour me rapprocher d'elle. Finalement, j'entre en contact avec son bras puis je la sens presser ma main quelques secondes, comme pour me réconforter, puis la relâcher. Cela suffit à me rassurer.

« Tu as vu quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demandé-je.  
\- J'en sais rien, quelqu'un a sûrement jeté de la poudre instantanée du Pérou, du magasin de Fred et George, mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, et toi ?  
\- Moi non plus, mais vu les bruits de pas, ils étaient plusieurs.  
\- Tu crois que c'était… des Mangemorts ? me demande Hermione alors qu'elle commence à retrouver sa voix paniquée.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. On ne peut pas lire la carte du Maraudeur à cause de ce noir d'encre, mais c'est probable. Je vais toucher deux mots à Fred et George sur leur façon de choisir leurs clients. En attendant, il faut prévenir les autres, mais surtout l'Ordre.  
\- Tu as raison, dit Hermione, et je peux facilement la deviner en train de hocher la tête. L'effet de la poudre devrait prendre fin au bout du couloir. En se déplaçant à l'aide des murs, on devrait y arriver. »

Nous entreprenons donc de trouver un des pans du mur de pierre puis nous le longeons jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où l'opacité devient moins forte. Je jette alors un regard à Hermione.

« Hermione, tu saignes à la tête !  
\- Oh ça va aller, dit-elle tout en se touchant l'arrière de la tête. Il y a plus urgent. »

Elle étale devant nous la carte du Maraudeur puis entreprend de chercher des noms qui n'ont rien à voir avec des élèves ou des professeurs.

« Oh mon Dieu… dit-elle, totalement effarée.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il y a Bellatrix Lestrange et Greyback… avec Amycus et Alecto Carrow que je ne connais pas, mais ce sont sans aucun doute des Mangemorts.  
\- Où vont-ils ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… vers la tour d'Astronomie on dirait, mais…  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Il n'y a pas Malefoy avec eux…  
\- Quoi ? dis-je, totalement surpris. Où est-il, alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Rogue a quitté son bureau… Les membres de l'Ordre sont là ! Il y a ton frère, Lupin, Tonks… »

Au loin, on entend un loup hurler, probablement le cri de Greyback, et je sens tous les poils de mon corps se hérisser alors qu'Hermione se crispe à côté de moi. C'est un hurlement terrifiant qui annonce la mort.

« Il faut qu'on aille les aider ! dis-je tout en me précipitant vers le bout du couloir.  
\- Ron, attends ! Les membres de l'Ordre sont suffisamment nombreux, ils sauront se débrouiller. On doit d'abord prévenir les autres, et être sûrs qu'ils vont bien. »

J'acquiesce alors de la tête en voyant Hermione de nouveau redevenir elle-même et donner des directives. Elle prend le soin d'envoyer un signal aux autres membres de l'A.D. Un signal bref mais qui permettra à tout le monde d'en connaître la source : le mot « DANGER ».

« Faites qu'il aille bien, faites qu'elle aille bien, faites qu'ils aillent bien, faites qu'il aille bien, faites qu'elle aille bien… »

Je me répète ces trois phrases en continu dans ma tête, comme si le fait de me les dire, encore et encore, permettait de les rendre réelles. J'avance d'un pas pressé, Hermione sur mes talons, mais dans le même état d'appréhension que moi. Avec l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur, nous avons vu que le combat faisait rage près de la tour d'Astronomie, où tout le monde se trouvait. Nous avons donc participé à la bataille, mais je n'ai aperçu ni Harry, ni Ginny, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à leur sujet, tout comme Hermione à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres qui a fait son apparition dans le ciel. Je me doutais bien que le hurlement de Greyback annonçait la mort.  
Mais finalement, nous les apercevons tous les deux, proches des salles de classe du rez-de-chaussée. Ginny tient Harry par la main et même si celui-ci baisse la tête, ils ont l'air d'aller bien tous les deux. Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement tout en ralentissant le pas alors que je vois justement Hermione accélérer le sien jusqu'à prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« Par Merlin, vous allez bien tous les deux ! Ron et moi on était fous d'inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demande-t-elle en voyant son visage abattu.  
\- C'est Dumbledore… il est mort, » prononce-t-il la voix éteinte.

Cette annonce me fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé et je reste interdit quelques secondes, de même qu'Hermione.

« C'est impossible, murmure-t-elle, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes.  
\- Rogue l'a tué. Les Mangemorts étaient là… Rogue est arrivé après et il l'a tué… »

Dans ces paroles à peine prononcées, on sent chez Harry la tristesse et le désespoir qui a pris place dans tout son être. En signe de soutien, je vois Ginny qui lui serre un peu plus la main.

« Oh, Harry, je suis tellement désolée ! dit Hermione au bord des larmes. C'est de notre faute à Ron et moi… On surveillait la Salle sur Demande tout en gardant un œil sur Rogue grâce à la carte du Maraudeur mais… on pensait tellement qu'il était avec l'Ordre !  
\- Je sais, Hermione. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas être partout à la fois. Vous êtes tous sains et saufs, c'est le plus important. »

Hermione lui lance un regard plein de larmes alors que Harry tente de lui sourire.

« On devrait aller à l'infirmerie, voir si tout le monde va bien, proposé-je. Certains ont été blessés.  
\- Des nouvelles de Bill ? me demande Harry et je suppose que c'est Ginny qui l'a mis au courant.  
\- C'est assez grave mais il va s'en remettre. »

Harry acquiesce d'un hochement de tête puis nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers l'infirmerie. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Harry se redresser et carrer les épaules, se préparant à encaisser toutes les questions qu'on va lui poser, ce qui me fait prendre conscience une fois de plus de qui il est et de son importance pour notre monde.

Août 1997.

« Je dois dire, malgré ce que je pensais, que c'était une belle cérémonie, mais c'est sans l'ombre d'un doute grâce à ma tiare, se vante Tante Muriel. Et vous, quand est-ce que vous vous mariez ? » reprend-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

Cette question me fait aussitôt rougir et bafouiller tout un tas de choses incohérentes. Je vois les joues d'Hermione prendre une légère teinte rosée mais elle prend la parole clairement.

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rester pour le bal ?  
\- Oh, non, non, non. À cent sept ans, on est bien trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, je laisse cela aux jeunes. Au revoir, et pour l'amour de Dieu Ron, coupe-toi les cheveux ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et Hermione et moi la regardons partir avant de la voir transplaner un kilomètre plus loin.

« Quelle personne charmante, dit Hermione ironiquement.  
\- Encore heureux que nous n'ayons pas eu à la supporter toute la soirée, dis-je en râlant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande un garçon légèrement enveloppé avec des cheveux roux.  
\- Harry ! Euh… je veux dire, Barny, dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.  
\- On a raccompagné Tante Muriel, réponds-je.  
\- Il faut que je vous parle. Venez, on va se trouver un coin tranquille. »

Nous suivons Harry à l'intérieur du Terrier. Nous montons jusqu'à ma chambre, finalement tellement orange que je commence à en avoir mal aux yeux. Il faudra que je pense à changer la déco. Puis Hermione et moi nous asseyons sur le lit, attendant que Harry, qui commence à retrouver son apparence normale, prenne la parole.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir, il va se passer quelque chose, je le sens. D'autant plus que personne n'est en sécurité ici tant que je suis là. Si Voldemort me cherche, le Polynectar n'y changera rien. Je voulais donc vous dire au revoir avant de partir.  
\- Harry, tu ne peux pas partir ! m'indigné-je, ou du moins, pas sans nous.  
\- J'ai déjà préparé nos affaires, dit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique. On vient avec toi.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclame Harry. C'est hors de question, je vous mets tous les deux en danger si vous restez avec moi.  
\- Bientôt, tout le monde sera en danger partout, dis-je en haussant les épaules.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi, dit Harry tout en hochant négativement la tête. J'ai besoin de vous à Poudlard.  
\- À Poudlard ? dis-je en haussant les sourcils. Mais pour quoi faire ?  
\- Il faut garder Malefoy à l'œil.  
\- Harry… dit Hermione en soupirant, on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois. Malefoy n'était pas présent pendant ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard.  
\- Le fait que vous ne l'ayez pas vu ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas impliqué, insiste-t-il.  
\- C'est de l'obstination. Si Malefoy avait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort, oh, Ron, je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça, eh bien Malefoy aurait été au premier rang.  
\- À moins que Voldemort ait encore besoin de Malefoy à Poudlard.  
\- Mais pour quoi faire ? demandé-je.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu au cours de l'année scolaire et Malefoy n'est pas innocent. Il cache quelque chose, vous devez le surveiller.  
\- C'est hors de question ! dit Hermione, énervée. La quête des Horcruxes est bien plus importante que ce prétentieux de Serpentard.  
\- Écoutez-moi ! Je sais que Malefoy a aidé les Mangemorts à entrer à Poudlard même si je n'ai pas de preuves, je le sais. Imaginez qu'il recommence ? Dumbledore est mort et Poudlard va se retrouver en danger. Voldemort va sûrement en profiter, mais pour cette fois-ci attaquer avec toute une armée. Il y aura de nombreux élèves en danger. Mais si vous y allez, vous pouvez reformer l'A.D. avec plus de membres, vous pouvez surveiller Malefoy et rester en contact avec l'Ordre. D'autant plus qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'un Horcruxe soit à Poudlard. C'était l'endroit où Jedusor se sentait le plus chez lui, vous pourrez tenter de le trouver. »

Tout en parlant, Harry nous fixe de ses yeux verts d'un regard insistant pour appuyer ses paroles et je trouve de moins en moins de contre-arguments. À côté de moi, Hermione a baissé les yeux et hoche la tête de gauche à droite, ne pouvant se soumettre à la fatalité de la situation. Harry se met alors à genoux devant elle, lui prenant les mains et tentant de lui faire lever la tête.

« Hermione, tu es une fille particulièrement intelligente et je sais que tu seras indispensable à Poudlard, surtout que l'on sait tous que tu seras Préfète-en-Chef, tu pourras profiter de ton statut pour obtenir des informations. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle lève alors les yeux vers lui, des yeux embués de larmes.

« Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle le prend alors dans ses bras puis se met à pleurer. Cela me met particulièrement mal à l'aise car j'ai l'impression d'être spectateur d'une scène que je ne suis pas censé voir. Puis Hermione se lève précipitamment et s'enfuit en courant, toujours en pleurant. Harry pousse alors un profond soupir puis se relève et je fais de même.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires, lui annoncé-je.  
\- Ron… Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.  
\- Tu rigoles ! Je comprends qu'Hermione doive rester à Poudlard mais je n'aurai rien à faire là-bas.  
\- Tu dois veiller sur Hermione. »

Je le regarde alors, interloqué, puis il m'adresse un mince sourire en retour.

« Malgré ce qu'elle laisse voir, c'est une fille fragile. Elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler.  
\- Harry… je ne sais pas… je…. Hermione et moi… bégayé-je.  
\- Tu feras ça très bien, » dit-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Au même moment, un énorme bruit, semblable à une explosion, retentit dans le jardin. Nous jetons tous les deux un regard vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir les invités courant dans tous les sens, se faisant encercler par une bande de Mangemorts.

« Allons-y ! dit Harry tout en commençant à se précipiter vers la porte, mais je le retiens par le bras.  
\- Non. Toi, tu dois t'enfuir. »

Harry me regarde une seconde sans comprendre puis me lance un sourire d'adieu.

« Bonne chance, mon vieux, lui dis-je.  
\- Prends soin d'Hermione, » me répond-il.

Puis il prend son sac à dos, posé dans un coin de ma chambre, avant de transplaner. Je me sens tout à coup étrangement vide, comme si j'avais perdu une partie importante de moi-même.

« HARRY ! »

C'est Hermione, les yeux encore rouges, qui court jusqu'à ma chambre. En me voyant seul dans ma chambre, elle ferme les yeux et se laisse alors tomber au sol.

« Non ! Non, non, non, non… »

Elle répète ce mot à peine murmuré comme une prière tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je vois les membres de l'Ordre, suffisamment nombreux pour contre-attaquer l'ennemi. Je me place alors aux côtés d'Hermione et la prend dans mes bras, assumant mon nouveau rôle de protecteur tandis que ses pleurs se font plus intenses.


	7. Réveil

Hermione est dans mes bras. Je tente de la réconforter du mieux que je peux alors que ses pleurs font échos aux bruits des sortilèges lancés dehors. Nous restons dans cette position je ne sais combien de temps, si bien que je ne sais pas si les membres de l'Ordre ont pris le dessus sur les Mangemorts. Je sens alors une douleur sourde sur ma nuque, mais au fur et à mesure cette douleur se fait plus insistante, je tente alors de la faire fuir avec ma main, mais je suis incapable de la bouger, comme si celle-ci était ankylosée. Mais cette douleur me gêne de plus en plus.

C'est alors que je me réveille. L'esprit embrumé, je tente de me souvenir où je me trouve puis en voyant les élèves et la salle autour de moi, je me rappelle être en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. J'essuie la bave qui a légèrement coulé de ma bouche alors que le professeur Binns n'a même pas remarqué que je m'étais endormis. Mais je sens toujours ce picotement désagréable au creux de ma nuque. Avec ma main droite, je tente d'y parvenir et je rentre en contact avec un morceau de papier que je ramène devant mes yeux. Un avion en papier ensorcelé. J'entends des rires derrière moi et je me retourne pour en découvrir la source. Ce sont, bien entendu, Dean et Seamus qui se sont amusés à me réveiller. Je lève alors les yeux au ciel tout en me retournant vers le professeur. Finalement, je suis content qu'ils l'aient fait. Je n'aime pas me souvenir de cette journée, en particulier de toutes les conséquences qu'elle a engendrées. Je jette d'ailleurs un regard de biais à la place à côté de moi, occupée par un garçon aux cheveux châtains dont je ne me souviens même plus le nom. Je soupire et repose ma tête dans mes bras. Finalement, vu la mauvaise journée qui s'annonce, autant l'oublier en me rendormant.

« N'oubliez pas, cette leçon est importante pour vos ASPIC alors révisez bien, dit le professeur Binns d'un ton monocorde avant de traverser le mur.  
\- Tu parles, dit Seamus en rangeant ses affaires. Si on devait écouter tous les profs, tous nos cours seraient importants pour nos ASPIC. »

Alors que Dean approuve de la tête, je suis, en baillant, le flux d'élèves sortant de la salle de classe, mais mes deux camarades de chambre me rattrapent.

« Notre petit avion en papier t'a plu ? dit Seamus d'un air railleur.  
\- Merveilleux, répondé-je d'un ton morne.  
\- Tu as lu ce qui était dedans au moins ? relance Dean.  
\- Non.  
\- On t'avait mis tous ceux qui voulaient faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ça en fait un paquet ! »

Moi qui d'ordinaire aurais été tellement emballé d'être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, la nécessité de faire des sélections m'était complètement sortie de la tête.

« Je regarderai ça plus tard.  
\- Les équipes doivent être faites avant février, insiste Dean.  
\- Je sais. » dis-je en soupirant.

Ils n'insistent plus, mais je sais qu'ils se lancent des coups d'œil derrière mon dos, pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour le deviner. Mais je ne dis rien, continuant à marcher droit devant moi.

« Heu Ron… Il faut tourner là pour aller en cours de Potions.  
\- Je n'y vais pas. On se retrouve tout à l'heure dans la Salle Commune. »

Cette fois, ils vont vraiment s'inquiéter sur mon état de santé, mais ils ne font aucune remarque et je sais qu'ils sont allés en cours car je ne les entends plus me suivre. D'habitude, s'il y a bien un cours auquel j'ai hâte de me rendre c'est bien celui de Potions. Non pas parce que le professeur Slughorn a rendu cette matière bien plus palpitante depuis deux ans, mais tout simplement parce que c'est la seule matière que nous ayons en commun avec les Serpentard, autrement dit, l'occasion de voir Malefoy de près pour peut-être apprendre ce qu'il trame. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours et encore moins pour voir Malefoy qui aura l'air aussi hautain que d'habitude. J'erre donc dans les couloirs, sans but précis, mais tout simplement pour le plaisir d'être seul et l'esprit vidé. Je tombe alors sur la dernière personne que je pensais voir aujourd'hui, un uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle, une longue chevelure blonde avec des lunettes étranges sur le nez, en train de dépoussiérer le sol avec un balai volant.

« Bonjour Ron, me dit-elle d'une voix enfantine toujours aussi rêveuse.  
\- Salut Luna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?  
\- J'ai vu quelques Joncheruines en passant dans ce couloir et je me demandais ce qui pouvait les attirer. Apparemment c'est toi. »

Elle me dévisage, la tête sur le côté et je me sens gêné. J'ai toujours admiré cette fille car même si elle n'a rien de commun, elle ne prête absolument pas attention aux autres qui la dévisagent sur son passage et continue d'être elle-même et d'évoquer des créatures dont personne n'a jamais entendu parlé. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qu'est un Joncheruine mais finalement, je m'en fiche.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce balai ?  
\- Avant d'apercevoir un Joncheruine, j'effaçais les traces d'un Ronflak Cornu. Mieux vaut être prudent. »

J'approuve de la tête, ne sachant quelle réaction avoir. Elle retire alors ses étranges lunettes et me regarde comme si elle ne me voyait pas réellement. Je me sens légèrement coupable de ne pas l'avoir vue plus souvent depuis l'année dernière. Après tout, elle était plus proche de Harry que de moi _« comme la plupart des gens »_ , me murmure une voix que je fais taire, mais j'ai toujours apprécié Luna.

« Tu allais quelque part en particulier ? lui demandé-je.  
\- Pas spécialement non, me répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je voulais voir si les Rafnouks ne dévoraient pas toute la neige.  
\- On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
\- D'accord. » me dit-elle.

Puis elle se retourne et se remet à marcher dans l'autre sens. Je la rattrape puis me poste à ses côtés. Nous ne parlons pas, mais ça ne me gêne pas et je sais que Luna n'attend pas de moi que je comble ce silence. C'est étrange à dire, mais je dirais que c'est une personne rafraîchissante avec laquelle on n'a pas besoin de se faire passer pour quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas. Aussi, je ne tente même pas de cacher mon humeur par un sourire jovial.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la sortie du château, nous voyons l'étendue de neige s'étaler devant nous. Cependant, celle-ci semble avoir perdu de son éclat, par la multitude de traces de pas qui la recouvrent désormais, et par le fait qu'il n'a pas neigé depuis une semaine.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Luna. Les Rafnouks ont déjà commencé à se nourrir.  
\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tout manger, sinon ils risquent de faire une indigestion.  
\- Ça serait épouvantable. » approuve Luna.

Nous avançons dans la neige, jetant des coups d'œil autour de nous et à ce merveilleux paysage qui nous entoure, réservé à nous seuls.

« J'aime beaucoup tout ce blanc, mais je préfère quand les feuilles volent au vent. Je trouve ça triste de voir des arbres nus. »

Je regarde Luna, surpris. C'est l'une des premières fois que je l'entends dire une phrase cohérente. Celle-ci a son regard fixé sur un arbre non loin, entièrement dépouillé de feuilles.

« On devrait peut-être aller leur chercher des vêtements. »

Je rigole doucement. Finalement ça n'aura pas duré longtemps. Je resserre ma robe de sorcier autour de moi à cause du froid mordant de l'hiver.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? demandé-je à Luna qui reste de marbre face à ce froid glacial.  
\- Non ça va. » dit-elle de son ton rêveur.

Je regarde en direction du château avec une envie subite de rentrer me mettre au chaud.

« Tiens, bonjour Hermione. »

Je tourne alors précipitamment la tête de l'autre côté pour voir effectivement Hermione, avancer dans notre direction. Elle semble surprise de nous voir tous les deux ici. Comme Luna, elle ne semble pas être touchée par la température. Sûrement car en ce moment, elle n'est touchée par rien.

« Bonjour Luna. »

Sa voix me fait frissonner. Elle a de nouveau ce ton éraillé et faible qui montre, tout aussi bien que son faible physique, sa fragile condition actuelle.

« Avec Ron on partait à la trace des Rafnouks, et toi ?  
\- Je… »

Puis la voix d'Hermione s'éteint.

« Tu es allée voir Harry ? »

Nous regardons tous les deux Luna avec de grands yeux, bouche bée. Malgré tout, Hermione tente de reprendre contenance.

« Non Luna. Je… Harry est…  
\- Je pensais que vous l'aideriez à combattre Voldemort. Je vais voir les Sombrals. À plus tard. »

Puis elle s'en va vers l'autre bout du parc alors qu'un silence terriblement gênant s'installe entre nous. Finalement, je déteste Luna de nous avoir mis dans une situation aussi embarrassante, on ne peut manquer de plus de tact. Sans compter que désormais, c'est peine perdue pour tenter de retrouver une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Hermione. À ses yeux, Luna venait clairement de dire que nous avions abandonné Harry dans sa quête même si c'est lui qui nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on soit ici. Mais essayer de faire comprendre ça à Hermione relève de la mission impossible. Je tente néanmoins d'entamer une conversation, de peur de la voir fondre en larmes.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant qu'on arrive ?  
\- Juste prendre l'air.  
\- Ah. »

En vérité, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est la première fois depuis trois jours que je vois Hermione et son état est lamentable. Ses cheveux sont mal coiffés et son visage est pâle avec de gros cernes bleus sous ses yeux noisette qui ont perdu de leur éclat. Sans compter que je n'ai pas besoin de la voir sans sa cape pour remarquer qu'elle a perdu du poids. Ma mâchoire se serre. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation.

« Ça suffit… »

Hermione redresse la tête, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu ces mots sortis de ma bouche, à peine formulés. Mais je reprends d'un ton plus élevé.

« Ça suffit Hermione, je ne vais pas te laisser dépérir à petit feu. »

Je plante alors mon regard dans le sien, un regard dur et ferme. Je suis tout simplement en colère. Tous ce que j'accumule depuis maintenant des mois remonte à la surface tel un volcan en fusion et je tremble littéralement de rage.

« J'en ai marre de toute cette situation qui me rend dingue ! J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage où je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de tourner en rond ! Je tourne en rond ! La vérité c'est que je me fous de réussir mes ASPIC d'accord ? À quoi nous serviront-elles une fois dehors lorsqu'il faudra attaquer les Mangemorts et protéger nos familles ? Je me fiche du Quidditch, d'être capitaine, de choisir une équipe et d'avoir des entrainements débiles. Comment peut-on s'amuser avec ce sport dans un contexte aussi sombre ? Je me fous des cours à suivre, des devoirs à rendre, de cette ambiance scolaire qui ne tient qu'à un fil car du jour au lendemain, tout risque de s'écrouler à cause d'une attaque, d'une guerre, que l'on tente de repousser en vain. Tout le monde est hypocrite, et toi la première ! Un moment tu es parmi nous, tu fais comme si tout allait bien, en te comportant comme une bonne élève puis l'instant d'après, ton esprit est ailleurs, totalement déconnecté de la réalité ! Je sais que l'absence de Harry te fait énormément souffrir et je me soucie de lui autant que toi Hermione, c'est aussi mon meilleur ami mais j'essaye de remplir la mission qu'il nous a confiée alors que tu restes lâchement là, renfermée sur toi-même ! J'ai été complètement stupide d'accepter ce qu'il nous a demandé. Malefoy n'a rien à cacher et pendant que mon meilleur ami est seul en cavale, je me sens totalement inutile ici. Je sais que tu m'en veux de l'avoir laissé partir, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? Tout seul je n'y arrive plus ! Je ne suis pas Harry. »

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle après avoir enfin exprimé tout ce que je ressens, mais je continue à fixer Hermione dans les yeux. Celle-ci a quelques larmes qui coulent sur sa joue mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle continue de me fixer sans réagir si bien que je ne sais pas quel comportement adopter. Puis finalement, elle sourit. Elle sourit d'un sourire tendre et s'avance vers moi alors que des larmes continuent à rouler sur ses joues. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle pose sa main froide sur ma joue, rougie par la colère. Ses yeux noisette ont trouvé un nouvel éclat, si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire en moi et je me sens plus apaisé. Elle chuchote alors deux mots, deux mots simples.

« Je sais. »

Je me sens alors libéré d'un poids, comme si je n'avais plus à me faire passer pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Mais ces mots venant d'Hermione, je préfère être prudent.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches. Je ne suis pas un garçon courageux et téméraire, j'ai besoin d'aide pour ça, du soutien de mes amis. Et toi tu n'es plus cette fille aussi forte que j'ai connue. Mais… »

J'essuie les larmes sur sa joue à l'aide de mon pouce et chuchote mes dernières paroles.

« … il faut savoir se battre. »

Elle me sourit alors, d'un sourire sincère et comme une nouvelle promesse, elle reprend mes derniers mots.

« Il faut savoir se battre. »

Puis elle se loge dans mes bras, me serrant si fort que je me sens revivre. Je l'entoure alors des miens, aucunement gêné car je suis beaucoup trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé ma meilleure amie. Et cette fois-ci, je sais que c'est pour de bon.


End file.
